


my name. is carol.

by TallGayDani



Category: The Coin Boys (2019)
Genre: F/M, Listen sometimes you write fic about characters you play; and then make it gay, Lucas if you're reading this don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayDani/pseuds/TallGayDani
Summary: The life and times of Carol Cannon





	my name. is carol.

She grew up an overseer’s daughter, educated enough so she could assist her father in lieu of a male child, but not to an extent that it would give her ideas above her sex.

Fat fucking difference that made.

Stealing away in the night in mens’ clothes and with the horse her father forced her to ride side-saddle on, the girl galloped away to become what her father despised- one of the outlaws who ranged the bush making a name for themselves through thievery and theatrics, the men who found their lives ended at the end of a rope or the searing pain of speeding lead. She made a name for herself through a reckless heist in a small mining outpost- The Catastrophe, a reminder of actions nearly resulting in her death, or worse, that, somehow, were ultimately successful. 

A year later, no one would dare bring the mistakes up within earshot- those who did had a tendency to be found, pale and bloated, in the Turon the next morning.

Still living after multiple attempts on her life by the constabulary, she found herself in the company of a young outlaw, calling himself Bobby and hailing from the town of Hargreaves. It was a partnership of convenience, two renegades held together by grudging respect for the others prowess, and not much else. There was no love lost between the two, with drinking in the evening turning to fighting by dusk, swearing blind that one of the two would wake in the morning with a bullet in their brain. It never happened, and instead the two found themselves falling into bed one night after a particularly brazen heist, in a haze of alcohol, adrenaline, and hate- The Catastrophe almost preferring the threatened bullet of the night before. It was over quickly and thankfully, and it was an occurrence promised never to happen again by both parties- Bobby through shame and disgust, and Carol through disgust and dissatisfaction.

That one mistake of a night bore parenthood unto both outlaws- a life on the run, no way for a child to grow up. The Catastrophe contacted a cousin, who would raise the child as her own, and left the small girl in her care, as far from crime as she could muster.

This circumstance only increased the bitterness and hate between the pair, with altercations turning violent. How they remained a duo for the next fifteen years was unknown to all but them, with the barest shred of loyalty keeping the two from outright killing each other. Bringing a young woman, a runaway of a background similar to The Catastrophe, into their coterie eased the tension somewhat, but the vicious barbs thrown by Bobby remained poisonous as ever, and the vicious fists thrown by her struck true, as she slammed Bobby by the throat into the cold iron of their hideout, ignoring the curses and old names flung by him, hissing into his face the truth he hated to hear: she was the true leader of their gang, and her name was Carol.


End file.
